Radio Rivarly
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: Percy and Jason work at the same radio station. And they hate each other with a passion. When they have to take their broadcast on the road, everything boils over for both of them.


Radio Rivalry

Percy Jackson hated Jason Grace.

Jason.

Fucking.

Grace.

Three months. That's how long he had to put up with that bastard, and it hadn't taken him more than a week to develop that opinion of him. One day the arrogant blond had walked into the radio station for sister stations CCHB and CJUP, all cocky, stuck up and fucking perfect, gone in meet with the station manager and was then introduced as the new head of creativity, a position he held at a previous station and one that had been vacant here since the previous head went on maternity leave. At first, Percy had just nodded, waved his hand and offered a few words of welcome before going back to ensuring that the weekend's playlists were done.

The hatred had begun the next day when Jason had come into the music department and started asking about the evening line up and why commercials were played at the intervals they were and why two furniture ads were played back to back. As head of the music and programming department, Percy had apologized, not actually having realized the issue previously, thanked Jason and went about fixing it. Nothing too much, until it started happening every day, with more and more nitpicking, including choices of background music for ads and it was getting to the point that it seemed as if Jason was here only to make his job more and more difficult and hell-like. By the start of Jason's second week, Percy had lost all patience with him and blew up that if Jason felt as if he could do Percy's job better as well as his own, by all means he was welcome to it, though with a few more colourful and choice words. And Jason had not taken the insults calmly either. That resulted in Reyna, the station manager, banning Jason and Percy from entering into one another's workspace and having to use intermediaries to communicate. And that's how the staff of CJUP and CCHB went about their daily business over the past three months, ensuring that Jason and Percy had little contact with one another.

One of those intermediaries was Nico, head of the production team, someone who Percy had gone to RTA school with, but apparently had known Jason for longer. "You know, he really isn't that bad, Percy. If you gave him a chance, you two would get along," Nico said from his perch on the desk beside Percy's computer as he waited for a playlist rundown.

Percy just scoffed. "Not happening, Nico. Now, are you really waiting for a playlist that has nothing to do with you, or are you just waiting for a certain morning host whose show just finished and his desk is right here?"

"Can't it be both?" smirked the brunet just as another man walked into the music department. The host of Wake Up With Will, and Nico's current boyfriend, Will Solace came in and came right over and gave Nico a kiss before sitting at his own computer next to Percy's. "But seriously, Perce, he's great at his job and fits in well with everyone else here. You really should give him a chance."

"You're still trying to get those two to not attempt to murder each other babe? I keep telling you that it's like asking a cat to swim or a nun to strip in a gay bar," Will chuckled, drawing a laugh from Nico as well, and a scowl from Percy. "Dude, you know it's true. I've been listening to you bitch like that for the past three months. It's a valid assumption."

"You may as well give it up, Nico. It's seriously not going to happen. I've got to go see Annabeth. Now, don't let Reyna catch you guys from making out in here or else she'll threaten to fire you again," Percy grinned, standing up.

Nico just scoffed as he moved closer to Will's desk. "Like she could ever fire me. She knows I only have to ask and my dad will give me her job without a second thought, and dad and I are actually getting along this week, so he won't fire my boyfriend."

"Just one of the oh so many perks of sleeping with the son of the president of DOA Broadcasting. I probably should rent him out to the rest of the staff here so that they all will get the same perks as I do, just without the mind blowing orgasms cause I really don't want to share those, well unless I'm involved with them too," Will grinned, ducking when Nico swatted at his head.

"I don't do threesomes, Solace."

Percy just rolled his eyes with a grin at their actions before making his way over to the sales section. "Annabeth!" he said, his voice more than half whine, as he rounded into the row of cubicles. When he did, he was met with both a friendly and not so friendly face. Jason was standing there talking to Annabeth, and it made Percy's blood boil. "Grace."

"Jackson," Jason said curtly before taking a few papers from Annabeth and turning back towards her. "I'll redo the ad with the new info from the client, and submit it for approval. And I will be back to talk about the weekends later." With that, he turned and walked away, ensuring to bump his shoulder against Percy's on his way by, completely on purpose and it was only because of Annabeth that Percy didn't retaliate.

Percy glared as he walked away and turned to Annabeth. "What does he want to talk about weekends about? Is it about who's going to replace Dakota on CJUP?"

Annabeth nodded, but didn't offer any other explanation. "We're going to meet about it later today. And don't tell me that you're going to act jealous of Jason. You've got nothing to worry about," she smiled as Percy came in and took the seat in her cubicle.

"I'm not jealous of him. Why would I be that ridiculous? The guy wears a suit to work every day. And we work in radio! And it looks like he irons his freaking tie! And it's not like he's anything near like your type, as I should well know," Percy harrumphed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're complaining about his clothes now?" grinned Annabeth as she pulled her curly blonde hair into a ponytail with the elastic always found around her wrist.

"Does it matter? I still don't like anything about him. He's still too fucking perfect to be real. Maybe he's an alien. Am I going to be involved in this meeting about Dakota's replacement? After all, I do CCHB's weekend morning show, so I should get a say in it, right?"

Annabeth laughed again before handing Percy a file folder. "Percy, you're also the head of music and programming. That will be more why you'll be there. And if you actually checked your email regularly, you would know that the meeting is at 1 this afternoon and yes, you are expected to be there. It has nothing to do with you being a weekend announcer."

Percy whined again, "Is he going to be there?"

Rolling her eyes, Annabeth turned back to her computer. "It's with all the department heads, plus Reyna. So yes, he will be there. Don't worry, we will make sure that you're not sitting next to him and won't actually have to interact with him. But don't forget, you're going to have to behave and not start anything. Reyna will be watching you, and if you start anything, you know that you'll get put on probation. Again."

"Will you save me?" he pouted, his arms outstretched for a hug.

Annabeth laughed again before reaching over and flicking his forehead. "Go back to work, Seaweed Brain. You're a big boy and will be okay, just don't do or say anything that will get you in trouble."

.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Percy screamed; his arms held wide as he stood in Reyna's office.

Reyna sat calmly behind her desk, hands pressed together and steeped under her chin as she listened to Percy rant, which he had been doing for the past twenty minutes. Once he hit thirty minutes she would stop him. But for now she would let him vent, as he had good reason, well in his opinion. At least his ranting like this was someone amusing…to a point.

"Not only are you making fucking Grace the weekend host, which will put the two of us ALONE in the studio for 9 hours every weekend together, you're sending the two of us on a REMOTE together! And it's out of fucking market so we're going to have to travel together and stay in the same fucking hotel room! What the fuck were you thinking?!"

That seemed to be the end of Percy's rant as he collapsed in the chair across from her desk. "First off, you are adults, you'll just have to grow up and start acting civil between each other. Secondly, the decision wasn't mine. It was di Angelo's."

"Nico?!" cried Percy. The little bastard was going to so get ratted out for all the stupid shit he and Will pulled in the music department and production studio.

Reyna smirked. "No, Hayden. His father, the president and your boss. Jason has been recording for other markets and his ads have been coming back with great response. He has a degree in telecommunications, has experience as an announcer and we're looking for an announcer. Not to mention that Hazel will be back to work in 8 months but will be only part time. So we want to keep Jason on, therefore he will be splitting time between creative and announcing. It was an easy decision. And the remote is because it is in your contract, you were already going to go to it yourself and it will be a good way for him to get broken into as an announcer for Air Jupiter."

"I thought that it was going to be me and Dakota as his final remote before leaving!"

"We aren't going to change it, Percy. So you had better get used to the idea and start getting along with Jason, because Hayden is not going to accept it anymore. We've humoured the two of you long enough. You will start acting like adults and deal with it," Reyna's voice was steady yet her eyes were cold, leaving no room for arguing. "Now, you guys have a week to get used to the idea before you head out."

With a huff and a pout, Percy crossed his arms over his chest. "There is seriously no way that I'm getting out of this, or having it changed, is there?"

"Not unless you want to take it to Hayden yourself and give him a reason other than the fact that you two are a couple of teenagers who can't get over it, no." Reyna looked far too smug at the prospect, knowing that Percy was slightly afraid of the president. With good reason too. "Then you're just going to have to get used to the idea, Percy. It is final." And that was a dismissal if he had ever heard one. With one final glare at the woman who had just handed him the equivalent of a death sentence in his eyes, Percy got up and headed out of the office, hoping to catch Annabeth and get some sympathy from her. There was no one else at the station that would be bias enough to be only on his side of this, and honestly, even Annabeth wasn't and he was probably on a pointless quest, but he was sulking, was pissed off, and needed a bitchfest that didn't have the potential of getting him fired. Not to mention, some words of encouragement for the fact that he was going to be spending almost 48 hours in the company of his arch nemesis for an out of town remote. Shoot him now.

.

On Saturday morning, Percy got to the station shortly after 5, knowing that they had a three hour drive ahead of them and were expected to be there, set up and on air at 9. So he had thrown on the first pair of clean jeans he found on his apartment floor, tossed on a hoodie and pulled on a CCHB t-shirt over the hoodie and grabbed his station jacket, heading out and stopping at the convenience store on the corner to get the largest cup of horrible coffee he could get. He was still half asleep when he saw that the station van was already running and of course, Jason was sitting in the driver's seat. Well, at least if Percy got to be the passenger, he could probably catch a few more z's which would make the drive more tolerable at least.

With a wide yawn, Percy walked over to the passenger side and couldn't help rolling his eyes seeing that Jason was reading while he waited, sipping from a stainless steel travel mug, probably filled with some sort of organic fair trade coffee that cost more than Percy's entire coffee budget for the week. Goddammit. Why was this bastard so fucking perfect?! And to top it all off, the jackass was wearing khaki's and one of the nice Air Jupiter polo shirts under his station jacket. Did he not own a pair of fucking jeans? Ugh, this was going to be the longest weekend of Percy's entire life.

Opening the door, Percy resigned himself to this new hell, stowing his overnight bag behind the seat. "Did you get both comrex units? I made sure the rest of the remote gear was in here last night before I left," he said in way of greeting the blond who closed his book and placed it behind his own seat.

Jason rolled his eyes, looking far more awake than Percy was. "Of course. Now that you're finally here, let's go."

Not dignifying that with any sort of response, Percy just put on his seat belt and settled in for the lengthy car ride, opting against putting his headphones in as he didn't want to risk Jason insulting him or anything and him missing it. It was going to be a very long three hours.

They stopped around 7 for a quick bathroom break and a coffee refill, and not to any surprise of Percy's, Jason seemed to sneer a little when he saw that the only option was a coffee chain and not some fancy upscale café. Of course Jason was a coffee snob, because it was just so fucking fitting. So Percy took absolutely no pleasure in ordering an extra-large double double while Jason took to ordering an earl grey tea, apparently not willing to subject himself to coffee that was not as pure as he was used to. No, no pleasure at all…

"How can you drink that shit?" Jason predictably questioned as they got back to the van, ready to take off on the road again.

"What do you mean?" smirked Percy as he took a long drink, despite the fact that it was slightly too hot and burned his tongue. He just wanted to see the look of disgust that crossed the other man's face as he did so.

Rolling his eyes, Jason began driving down the road again. "You know that there is actually nicotine in coffee from there, so it's as bad as smoking a cigarette."

"At least coffee won't give me a smoker's voice, so I'm going to continue drinking it and enjoying it," he responded and that was last thing that they spoke until they reached the WinterFest they were remoting from. And even then, they grabbed their kiosks and equipment in silence and began the process of setting up inside the ski lodge that was serving as the centre of activities for this. Being used to this, Percy had everything set up and was already through his audio tests by the time that Jason had just finished getting his kiosk assembled and began his tests. While he finished up there, Percy went over with a broad smile on his face to meet the event organizer. It didn't take long for the start of his broadcast, so after setting up times for several interviews with the organizer and getting as much event information as he could, Percy grabbed another cheap coffee, despite not even wanting one, only wanting to piss Jason off more, and headed back over to his kiosk. He handed Jason a copy of the interviews and WinterFest info without a word and grabbed his headset and put it on. Checking the comrex, he watched for his cue to come in.

"Good Morning! You're listening to Weekend Play with Percy J! I'm coming to you live from WinterFest 2016! It's going to be a great weekend here and I'm going to be giving your all the details for everything that's going on here. So keep your dial set on 89.9FM for updates and interviews all day today and again tomorrow. And make sure you come see me at the ski lodge here and get some CCHB swag. And to start it off right, here's the next string of today's biggest hits!" And seeing that the music did start playing, Percy took off his headset and began to chat to the few people who started to come up to him, knowing that he had at least another 8 minutes before the next time he'd have to be on air.

The morning went by quite quickly, no major issues, and minimal interacting with Jason, only having to communicate with him once when he had a question about the interview schedule, and other than that, they both went about their business. Shortly before 12 though, Percy's phone began to blow up, text notifications coming in fast and furiously, and he couldn't think of a reason why. His mom had already sent her customary 'You sound AMAZING!' despite him being on air for 6 years now, and most everyone knew he would be off air at 3 and usually waited for him to be off before texting him. So, worried that it was going to take a lot more time than usual to get through them, Percy waited until the noon news break and grabbed his phone. 17 messages missed, mostly from Annabeth, one from Reyna and one from Will. Seeing as Reyna's texts usually were so long they should have been emails and Will usually sent single word texts, he opened Will's first. All it said was 'HELP!' With a raised eyebrow, he sent a string of question marks through to Will and then went to Annabeth's string of messages, knowing that he'd get in trouble if he ignored her messages for long.

"Seaweed Brain, we've got an issue here.  
Nico and Will were caught going at it in the production booth  
By Hayden and Stephanie.  
Yup.  
His Dad and Stepmom.  
Walked in, right in the middle.  
Poor Will, so embarrassed.  
Nico's pissed.  
Probably because he let them get caught.  
Again.  
So expect at least one message from Reyna.  
She's trying to do damage control.  
At least Hayden hasn't threatened to fire Will.  
Yet.  
I think that's mostly because he doesn't want to have to replace him."

Percy couldn't help it, but burst out in loud laughter that brought a tear to his eye and he doubled over. He was so glad that he had a lengthy break right now, because he was going to need a while to get recomposed. When he was able to straighten up again, he saw that Jason was giving him an odd look that he just ignored. If Jason and Nico really were friends, Jason would find out soon enough. Not that anything like that could stay secret around the station long. After all, last time it had happened, everyone had known within a few hours anyway. So after sending off more 'lol' and other laughter messages to Annabeth, he braced himself to check Reyna's message. Last time it had happened, Will had been forced to take a week off and Percy had to cover his morning show. If that's what happened this time, it would mean he wouldn't get a day off for another week. Great. And after spending the weekend with Jason? Just what he needed.

'Percy, in light of what Hayden and Stephanie discovered in the studio this morning, we need to do something so that he will not disown his only son, nor create issues for me by firing Will.' Reyna…always so stiff and professional even over text. 'I expect to see a weekend album on both station's social media filled with photos of you and Jason enjoying yourselves at WinterFest. Yes, that means smiles, in the photos together, physical contact. Don't make me turn Hayden's anger towards you and this situation with Jason.'

All the amusement and laughter fled Percy's body instantly. What. The. Motherfucking. Fuck?! Checking to see when he would need to go back on air, he saw that he still had 4 minutes before he would need to and with a growl and a scowl; he walked over to Jason's kiosk and noticed that Jason was also checking his phone. "So, did you get the wonderful news of all the excitement that has happened in the few hours we've been gone?"

Jason looked up at him with a neutral expression. "About Nico and Will? Yeah, Reyna just texted me."

"Did she tell you what her plan to get Hayden off Nico's back was?" Percy rolled his eyes as he saw Jason shrug. If Reyna had told Jason about what had happened, why didn't she tell him her plan? Why was she giving Percy that knowledge? Before he has the chance to tell the other man, Jason's phone chirped. And of course, he didn't have a personalized ring tone, just that stupid default whistle that everyone had and anyone who didn't have it hated.

Jason quickly checked it, and judging by his expression, was given the same information that Percy had received as well. "You've got to be kidding me," he whispered under his breath and looked at Percy with just as much contempt as Percy felt for him.

"Yup. I'll be over at my 20 after break to start the fucking album," Percy growled under his breath, knowing that he was still in a public place, and that there were kids around and they still needed to keep up appearances.

He made his way back in time to go back on air before queuing up the next song set, knowing that would be back on in less than five minutes and grabbed his phone, and beginning a string of texts back to Annabeth.

'I'm going to kill nico for not being able to keep it in his fucking pants.  
He is dead to me.  
I fucking hate him.  
And his dad  
And reyna  
And will  
Don't worry. I still love you. But did you hear what her plan is?  
I'm going to kill her. Fuck.  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  
I'll end up murdering him tonight.'

Rubbing his hands over his face in frustration, Percy began to try and figure out how he was going to make it through this weekend without losing his job, murdering a coworker or ending up in jail or something like that. Could it get any worse? Reyna knew that he was going to protest and raise a stink and this fucking album idea was only going to appeal to Hayden's sadistic side, knowing that he was putting Percy through this hell. And Hayden was the Lord of this fucking hell. He had no choice. It could be worse, but for the life of him, he couldn't think of anything worse at this moment. Though, Nico did have to deal with the fact that his parents caught him having sex…but even that was only enough to bring a small smile to his face again.

So drudgingly, Percy walked over to Jason's kiosk at their next coinciding break, threw an arm around him, plastered on a big smile, demanded Jason do the same and snapped a selfie of the two of them, and then walked back over to his own kiosk to resume his show. By the time that his next break came up, he had another message from Annabeth.

'Aw, sweetie. Don't kill anyone.  
I've talked to Luke. Come over after you're done on Sunday.'

Well, at least that was something for him to look forward to after this shit show of a weekend.

.

By the time that they were done for the day, Percy was drained, both physically and mentally. After all, he had been up since 3:30, and been stuck playing nice with Jason all day. It had been a long day; that was for sure. So by the time that they went to check into the hotel, he was ready to just grab something from the restaurant and then head up to bed. He was even too tired to really care that that he was going to be stuck sharing a room with the bastard too. After all, they worked in radio, it wasn't exactly an overly profitable business, and rooms were scarce with WinterFest going on anyway. So they were only able to get one room with two double beds. Plus, he was originally going to be on this remote with Dakota, and he actually liked Dakota, so it wouldn't have been an issue.

They checked in, both of them dragging their feet a little, went to their room, didn't even talk as they entered and Percy took the bed furthest from the door and dropped his bag on the bed and placing his comrex and headset on the table. He then double checked to ensure he had his room key and wallet before heading back down to the restaurant. All he wanted to do was get food, grab a hot shower and then watch some TV before crashing. They didn't need to get up quite as early tomorrow as everything was already set up and they were here, but he still would need to be up fairly early. At least he had something to look forward to when he headed home now. Annabeth always knew how to cheer him up.

After his meal, he went back up to the room, rolling his eyes at the sight of the empty room service tray outside the door. Obviously Jason was too good for the restaurant. When he saw that Jason once again had his nose in a book, stretched out on his bed, he growled internally. Of course he wouldn't be a TV kind of guy. Ugh, seriously, this guy was so far beyond perfect and it just pissed Percy off more and more with every passing moment. God fucking dammit. "I'm taking a shower." He received barely a nod from Jason before gathering his stuff and heading into the bathroom.

When his shower was finished, Percy redressed himself in a pair of plaid sleep pants and his college t-shirt, trying not to get himself too worked up about his roommate for the night. He had finally felt himself relaxing in the shower and he might be able to survive the next 12 hours. Not that he was going to be the least bit friendly or welcoming to the bastard, but he wouldn't outright antagonize him. All he wanted to do was curl up, find something to watch before conking out.

"Bathroom's free," he said as he exited, still rubbing his towel over his dark hair. Once again, the only response he got was a nod, but Jason didn't move, just turned another page in his book. Rolling his eyes, Percy packed his dirty clothes back into his bag before grabbing his phone charger and plugged his phone in beside his bed. As he went about doing those few things, he barely noticed that Jason got up off his bed and grabbing a small bag, made his way into the bathroom as well. Percy let out a sigh of relief. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with floss. No knife required. Once everything was laid out to his liking, he crawled onto the bed, found a game on TV and grabbed his phone to call Annabeth.

"Please tell me you aren't calling to get me to come bail you out," she said with a laugh as she answered.

Percy laughed, "Thankfully not. Yet. He's in the shower now. God, this has been the longest day of my life. He's so fucking perfect. I left him here for like 2 hours and he just read. Almost as boring as you. But at least you're cute and have personality and aren't a fucking douche bag."

"But you guys seem so happy in the pictures," Annabeth then paused and Percy could hear someone in the background before she laughed loudly. "Luke said that he could see the hatred in your eyes and it's hot."

"Well, you tell Luke not to worry, I've got a special kind of hatred reserved just for him and that he will get his share of it tomorrow night. And thanks for that, I really think that I'm going to need it." The last sentence was said with a sigh and Percy couldn't help the renewed frustration. "I still don't know why Hayden hates me so much to force me into not only weekends with the bastard, but this stupid ass remote."

"He doesn't hate you, Perce," Luke's voice came over the speaker and that brought a smile to Percy's lips despite the state of his mind. These two could bring him up from any sort of foul mood he ever found himself in. "He's just trying to do what is best for the station. Don't take it personally. I'm not going to tell you to get over it, or even like it. Just deal with it, alright?"

With another sigh, Percy skooched up on the bed a bit more. "I'll try." He heard the water stop and knew that his moments of privacy were numbered now. "Anyway, he's coming back in soon. I'm going to have to go. But I will call you guys when I get back to the station tomorrow and then I will head over and you can help me get over this weekend. And hopefully give me some more details on the whole how Nico and Will got caught situation."

"Don't worry, we're getting all those details tomorrow so I will pass them along afterwards," Annabeth was back and Percy could hear the smile in her words before Luke was back.

"And please, we don't have enough money to bail your ass out of jail, so don't kill him, alright? It's only for one night."

"Alright," Percy sighed. "Love you guys."

"Love you too, Perce. I've got to run. See you tomorrow." Luke was gone, leaving him and Annabeth on the phone just as the door to the bathroom opened.

"I've got to go too, Percy. Please behave, and we'll be waiting for you tomorrow." He could feel the love in her voice even through the phone.

"I'll try my hardest. Bye, Annabeth." And with that, Percy hung up just as Jason came around the corner and something caught Percy by surprise. Jason was wearing glasses. They were square with thin gold frames, and the arms were thicker along the sides, also gold, and for some reason, knowing that Jason had one imperfection, even if it was just bad eyesight made Percy feel something different about the bastard. And seeing as Jason was wearing plain grey sweat pants and a navy blue long sleeve shirt, it also made him seem more…human and not fucking perfect.

It was silence between them for a while longer, Percy mindlessly watching the game and Jason back to reading his book. It wasn't an awkward silence, just silence between two people with nothing to say to one another.

"So," the sound caused Percy to jump in the middle of a commercial break and look around to find the source of the sound before he realized it was Jason beside him, initiating conversation. On purpose. Between the two of them. He probably just wanted to bitch about something from the broadcast today, like the playlist or something like that.

With a roll of his eyes, Percy noticed that the book Jason had been reading was now on the table between the two beds and Jason was indeed looking over at him. "What?"

"How long have you and Annabeth been together?"

Percy scowled, "Why the hell do you care?"

Jason shrugged with a look of indifference. "Sue me for trying to make nice for the sake of my job. And as a favour to Nico. He asked me to at least to attempt to be civil to you in order to get his father off his back, that if Hayden saw that we no longer wanted to kill one another maybe he would let Will off the hook a little easier."

"Um, well," Percy was still hesitant, yeah, he wasn't completely convinced that Nico hadn't set him up, but he figured the little shit deserved the benefit of a doubt. "We're not. She's my best friend and is engaged to a guy named Luke."

With a look of confusion that skewed his glasses slightly, Jason looked at Percy. "But you guys went to the Holiday party together and seemed hot and heavy."

"I was drunk. And…" how much did Percy want to say? He knew Jason hated him, and the feeling was completely mutual, but did he dare give the blond more ammunition? Well, how could it be ammunition if it was something he was perfectly fine with and wasn't ashamed of? In all honesty, if Jason used it against him, he would seem like more of the asshole and it would be worse for him. "Well, Annabeth is my fag hag. Especially when Luke can't make it to shit like parties. I'm really close to both of them, and sometimes she just likes to remind me that she loves me even though I don't deserve it."

If Jason was surprised, he didn't show it, and he also didn't make any rude comments. Well, that was a surprise. He had expected high school level of teasing or severe homophobia like Jason was afraid that Percy would molest him in his sleep. That was actually the first thing that Percy could say that he didn't fully hate about Jason. "What about that chick you brought? Penny? Patty?"

"Piper? She's my roommate," shrugged Jason, adjusting his glasses.

"No girlfriend?" Percy had no idea why he was continuing this conversation, he didn't care. He was doing this all for the sake of his job. No other reason. Just to keep his job.

Jason shook his head. "No, no boyfriend."

Percy had to catch himself before his eyes went wide. Jason? Gay? No fucking way. The guy was too perfect. "Yeah right, you don't need to try and make me feel better. I've been out long enough that I don't need guys pretending to be gay to make me feel better about myself."

"The hell? Why would I do something like that?" growled Jason.

Rolling his eyes, Percy was getting more pissed off by the second. "Like perfect fucking Jason Grace likes cock. I have a very hard time believing that one."

"Are you kidding me?! I dated Nico for three and a half years. Why the hell would I lie about something like that? I've probably been out just as long as you have been!" Jason sprung up with his anger showing easily on his face as he faced the other bed, blue eyes burning brightly with hatred.

"I still don't fucking believe you. Nico's probably just putting you up to this!" Percy was now sitting up on his own bed, facing the other man, their legs both between their beds, and hatred and loathing colouring every word. Before he could make another move or say another word, Jason reached across the small gap between their beds and grabbed hold of Percy's shirt and brought them face to face.

"I love licking balls, sucking a long dick down to the root and getting cum from the source, having a thick cock up my ass or pounding a cute ass into the mattress until he cries out and I cum all over his back. I haven't been with a woman since I was 15, and have no interest in doing so again. I like men, cocks and everything that comes with them. Don't you dare fucking tell me that I'm not gay, Percy fucking Jackson."

Their eyes were locked together, blue versus green, breaths mingling between them as their noses were just about touching. The challenge still hung between them along with the tension, and it was all that Percy could do to resist reaching up and punch the smug look off the blond's face. Though, instead of physically assaulting the other man like he really wanted to do, his inner voice- which sounded an awful lot like Annabeth- told him that he really didn't want to spend the night in jail. So instead, he decided on a verbal attack.

"Prove it then." As soon as he said it, Percy's eyes went wide. That was definitely not what he had planned to say! At all! And he didn't even know what he meant by it. Maybe it was because of hearing Jason speak so crudely or maybe it was just all the tension between them that it just came out that way, presented with an opportunity.

Jason's blue eyes went wide at the challenge in Percy's words and it took only a moment for him to make the decision on how exactly he was going to prove to the other man that the things that he said were true. He never broke eye contact as they continued to stare one another down, until the only possible thing he could do was done. With a quick jerk of his hand, Jason pulled the dark haired man closer to him and slammed their lips together.

Percy barely had a chance to gasp before he met the challenge and tried to take control of the kiss, his hands going to grab at Jason's short, damp hair. Like hell was he going to be dominated by Jason fucking Grace. The kiss was rough, and Percy could hear the growl that sounded between them, but he wasn't sure if he had made the sound, or if it had come from the other man. And as soon as the growl died down, the hand that was fisted in Percy's shirt pulled tighter, bringing the dark haired man across the small gap between the two beds, so that they were both now on Jason's, and Percy was all but on the other man's lap now. And now that they were closer, he could feel the hold that Jason had on his shirt tighten, and bring him closer. There was no way that he could deny that this was fucking hot. And when he felt Jason's tongue attempting to enter his mouth, Percy could only smirk against the lips before deciding to try something on his own.

And judging by the yelp of surprise that came from the blond when he bit on Jason's bottom lip, Percy had surprised him for sure. "The hell was that for?" Jason asked as he pulled back, but didn't release his grip on Percy's shirt, keeping him close enough that their noses were only a hair apart. Breaths were heavy between them, and neither one could deny the arousal that was building up inside.

Percy smirked as his hands began to rub sensually over Jason's chest, keeping the blond a short distance away, but wordlessly telling him that they weren't finished yet. "Who says you get to be top? What if I want to take your ass tonight? You just admitted to me that you're a switch, so maybe I want to fuck you instead of putting out."

"Whatever, I don't care, just get on with whatever you want to do!" growled Jason before pulling Percy in for another blood searing kiss, this time not hesitating to thrust his tongue between the brunet's already kiss bruised lips. It was once again a battle for dominance, but it was short lived before Percy took control and pushed the blond back on the bed, straddling Jason's hips, hands still firmly pressed against the broad chest, loving the firmness that he felt underneath his hands. Oh fuck, he was in trouble. If Jason looked like what he felt like under these clothes, well, he was definitely Percy's type and fuck he was in so much trouble.

When Percy finally pulled back from the kiss again, he felt the barest roll of Jason's hips beneath him, and with that, the beginning of hardness in the blond's pants. God dammit, he was fucking screwed. And beyond horny now. "Well, maybe tonight, we can make an exception," Percy grinned as he grinded down and feeling Jason swell under his ministrations. "You feel fucking long and thick. And that kind of cock deserves to be up my ass."

Jason growled as he grabbed onto Percy's hips and desperately thrust upwards, needing to feel friction as arousal burned through him. "If you don't shut up, I'm going to take this long, thick cock and shut you up using it."

"Well, that sounds like a great plan," smirked Percy as he moved his hands down and pulled Jason's shirt up, and he couldn't contain the moan that escaped him as he saw that Jason was fucking ripped. And had a tattoo. Fuck, Percy was a sucker for tattoos. His lips went down instantly to trace over Jason' right peck; where the dark lines that created an eagle flying through a lightning storm were inked. "You really are fucking perfect, aren't you, Jason fucking Grace."

"I swear, Jackson. You damn well better start fuck…." He trailed off as he felt Percy bite down on his nipple, rolling the erect nub between his teeth roughly. The action caused Jason to thrust up violently towards the body that held him down, needing to feel more against his cock that was currently straining in his pants. Percy really knew how to drive him to insanity, and this was just another way that the brunet was able to do so. Jason's hands needed to do something more than grip on firm hips, so he reached and stripped Percy's shirt off, drawing a gasp from the blond as Percy pulled harshly on his nipple when he had to pull away from the chest to allow the shirt to be pulled off of him.

Percy chuckled as he reached down and began to palm Jason's erection through the sweat pants. He was so hard, and Percy couldn't resist the twinge that shot through his own cock when he felt the size under his hand. He really needed to have that thick length buried inside of him and soon. With that thought, his hand then slipped inside, and Percy got his first direct feel of Jason, and he was not disappointed. Long, thick and radiating heat. Fuck, he needed to feel that deep within him. He gave it several long strokes before removing his hands and lifting the blond's hips up, allowing Jason push the sweat pants down to reveal a pair of boxer briefs, rose-gold in colour, not exactly the picture of masculinity that Jason normally projected. The sight of them caused Percy to laugh. "Nice shorts, Grace."

"Shut up, Jackson. Wasn't exactly expecting to show anyone them tonight," smirked Jason as he reached down to push Percy's pants down, but to his surprise, once he pushed the plaid sleep pants down, there was nothing else. No underwear. And at that sight, Jason's cock gave another twitch. Percy was hard as a rock, his shaft springing upwards to rest against his stomach. "Fuck, you're long." True, Percy wasn't as thick as Jason was, but he probably had him beat in length. It was actually quite tempting to take up the offer to bottom for Percy, but as his hands ran over the pert ass, he knew that tonight he really wanted to be buried in there. Hopefully if tonight continued to go along with as much spark as their already seemed to be between them, there would be much more time to experiment in the future with other positions and roles.

Percy only smirked before wasting no more time and pushing the hilarious underwear down to reveal Jason's naked body as well. "God damn, you really are fucking perfect. How the hell have I resisted you for three fucking months?" He then shimmied his body down so that he was face to face with the thick erection. "So fucking perfect," he whispered before using his tongue to run along the underside of the cock before moving up to lick wide circles around the head, drawing a deep moan from the blond as hands went to bury in Percy's thick dark hair. The brunet's other hand went to wrap around the base of Jason's cock, pumping along the length as he continued to tease the reddened tip, licking it with flourish. "You even taste perfect." The moment the last of those words escaped from Percy's lips, he took the entire length into his mouth until his lips were wrapped around the base and the head was nestled down his throat. Jason made an incomprehensible sound at the sensation of being deep throated so suddenly, and his grip on Percy's head only tightened, causing the brunet to hum a little around the thick cock and sending vibrations down the length. Jason couldn't help but rolling his hips upwards and there was a sensation in his stomach when Percy only took it, making gagging noises, but never once attempting to pull off of the erection.

With his nose buried in the mound of blond pubic hair as Jason fucked his mouth, Percy's free hand reached down his own body, knowing that a blow job wasn't going to be enough for him, and after all, he had promised Jason a little more than this. He spared only three strokes to his own length before reaching around and using one finger to massage his own hole, knowing the feeling of his own rim so well. God dammit he wanted this now more than ever. And as one finger dipped inside of his body, he made a long, deep moan that reverberated through Jason. The blond then moved his grip from Percy's hair to his shoulders and pushed him away, leaving Jason's cock glistening with thick strings of Percy's saliva.

"Hey, what gives?" Percy growled, pulling his finger out and sitting back up. If Jason was getting cold feet now, he was going to be so pissed off and would end up in jail not for murder, but possibly for rape. Fuck, he was so horny right now.

Jason took a few minutes to breathe deeply, collapsing against the pillows, a crimson flush staining his entire torso and one forearm lay over his eyes. "Sorry, was going to blow. If you want me to fuck you tonight, give me a second." The words were panted and it brought a smirk to Percy's face. Well, at least he was still going to be getting some. And the fact that he was the one that had brought Jason to this point, looking completely wrecked, only increased Percy's arousal.

With a laugh, Percy reached down and fondled Jason's balls for a second, drawing a very unmanly squeak from the blond before pulling them up slightly, just to get a look at what laid behind them. "Well, then while you get in control again, I'm going to just look at this pretty little hole then. It's gorgeous." Percy didn't miss the way that Jason's legs parted more as his thumb ran over the puckered entrance. "I cannot wait for my turn to take you and see this beautiful hole all blown out and wrecked, leaking my cum and stretched out. I want to make it so that you're not going to be able to take anything else for a week after I'm done with you." His voice was husky, and if the drops of precum that were leaking out of Jason's slit were any indication, Percy was having a huge effect on the blond, much to his amusement. "But for the time being, I hope you really are as perfect as I hope you are and brought some lube. I didn't, and I'd almost prefer for you to take me dry rather than use hotel lotion and have my asshole smell like lavender for the next week."

Jason just nodded, his breathing only now starting to come back under his control. "Blue glasses case in my bag on the bathroom counter." Percy just smirked as he crawled off the bed, preening in the feeling of Jason's laser blue eyes watching his every move. This was definitely nothing like how he thought this weekend was going to turn out, but he was all that much gladder for that. This was definitely going to make work so much better now, but even more so because of the weekend remote, Percy knew that he and Jason both had the next two days off, so there would be lots of time for more exploring, fucking, and possibly some talking. But mostly fucking. Hopefully. He made it into the bathroom and seeing the black travel case on the counter, Percy didn't feel the least bit awkward going through it. Inside he found two different glasses cases, a blue one and a green one. The green one was open, obviously where Jason's glasses had been stowed, but in the blue one there was a pair of sunglasses as well as a well-used tubed of generic KY lube. Well, that was slightly disappointing. He had expected some sort of fancy, self-warming, tingle inducing, high end lube. But whatever, he was still going to be getting some and he didn't care what lube it was, as long as it wasn't the stupid free hotel lotion.

As he returned the main room, Percy opened the tube and poured a generous amount into his palm, reaching behind and smearing it between his cheeks. "You good now or do you still need another minute to get it together?" He smirked as he crawled onto the bed, kneeling at Jason's feet. He noticed that Jason had taken his glass off and now they rested on top of the book on the bedside table. When his eyes met the blond's, he pressed two fingers inside of himself, a slight gasp escaping him at the rough entry. But his patience was running out, he needed to have Jason's long, fucking perfect cock in him, and he needed it soon. Jason was now sitting up at the head of the bed, eyes glazed over in arousal as he lazily stroked his own cock, his eyes focused intently on Percy.

"I'm good. And I'm going to watch you fuck yourself on your fingers before I pound into you, and I can't wait to fuck you so hard that I won't pull out until you have a perfect rosebud between those perfect cheeks of yours." There was still an airy quality to Jason's voice, but each word drove right through Percy as he continued to move his fingers in and out of his hole, pausing only to pull at the rim every few thrusts, trying to stretch himself out for Jason's cock. Hearing the blond speak like that was setting more fire to Percy's nerves, it was not something that he had expected to hear from Jason, but he couldn't hide the fact that his cock twitched at the thought of it. And thinking about what Jason was saying, about giving him a rosebud, Percy couldn't help the pearls of precum that trickled down his cock. Percy had only ever been fucked hard enough to rosebud once in the past, and it was definitely something that Percy was looking forward to having done to him again. Fuck, that had been a hot night, and it would be incredible to have it happen again, this time with Jason. That thought ripped a moan out of him before he forced a third finger inside of his hole, desperately stretching himself to make way for the blond.

As he watched another dribble of precum along Jason's length, it was the last straw for Percy. Removing his fingers roughly, he could feel his hole pulsing, desperate for something to plug it again. He tossed the lube up to Jason, glad that the blond caught it and popped the top, quickly spreading it all over his length, watching as Percy crawled up the bed with a predatory look in those sea green eyes. He had barely a moment to toss the tube aside before Percy was crouched over his hips and positioning himself there. Jason held his length upright and ready as the brunet's ass brushed over his tip and Jason had to hold in a hiss. And when he felt the stretched entrance of Percy's hole ghosting over him. "Ready?" Percy smirked.

"Fuck…" Jason didn't have the chance to respond fully before Percy sunk down, taking his entire length in a single motion. The brunet hissed sharply at the penetration, obviously he hadn't stretched himself enough. And with the blond's balls resting firmly against his ass, Percy was still for several minutes to allow himself to adjust. "Fuck, you're so tight. Did you stretch yourself enough?" Concern coloured Jason's words as he took hold of Percy's hips, holding him steady.

Percy scoffed as he reached up and wrapped a hand around his still thick cock, pumping it harshly. "I'm fucking fine, Grace. Maybe I stretched myself enough, maybe you've just got a fucking massive cock that's too big for my hole."

The blond gave a light chuckle before rolling his hips slightly, drawing another hiss from Percy. "Are you seriously complaining that my cock is too big? I've got to say, that's the first time that's ever happened."

Laughing, Percy enjoyed the burn that spread through him as he slowly began to return the gentle thrusts that Jason was making against him. "Not complaining at all, just giving a…fuck," he groaned out as he began to pull up, loving the pull of the thick length on his rim. It was amazing how full he felt, and it was going to just get better. Raising himself until only the head remained in him; Percy balanced on his feet, grinning down at the flushed blond beneath him. "Well, I hope you don't think I'm going to do all the work. Go ahead, fuck me."

That was the only thing that Jason needed to hear before he began thrust up into the tight hole at breakneck speed. Percy obviously was not a fragile flower, and it wasn't anything but fucking tonight. It was dirty, rough, desperate fucking. After all, there had to have been something fueling all that tension between them the last three months, and they were just working it all out now in the best possible way. "God damn, Percy! Fuck," he gasped as he pounded into the brunet, gripping the hips so tightly until he was sure that they were going to be bruised. Marked. His. Together. Now that he had this taste of Percy Jackson, there was no way that he was letting go of him any time soon.

"Jason!" the brunet cried out, thrusting his hips down hard, and taking control of the pace, riding Jason's cock as if his life depended on it. He squeezed the length in him with every muscle of his ass, grinding down, rotating his hips, anything to feel more of that thick cock inside of him. There was no way that he was letting this fucking perfect specimen of a man beneath him go. Rivalry be damned, this felt too fucking good and too fucking right to give up. They moved together, the entire bed shifting with the force of their thrusts. They took turns in control, and at some point, both Percy and Jason had wrapped a hand around Percy's cock, pumping it harshly in time with the thrusts that are being made into the brunet's hole.

"Go on, wreck me!" Percy cried with a growl, grinding down almost violently before bending over and engaging the blond into a blood searing kiss, biting at Jason's lips and tongue, and increasing the speed of his hand on his erection, already feeling that the fire that was burning in him was beginning to peak. Fuck, he wasn't ready for this to be over, but as he pulled away from Jason's lips to throw his head back with another cry, he saw in those electric blue eyes that Jason was only waiting for him to finish first. Thank heavens. "I'm going to…" gasped Percy,

"Do it," Jason moaned as he began to thrust recklessly into Percy's body, loving the sound of his balls slapping against the sweaty skin of the brunet's ass. And as Percy arched his back, it created an all new angle around Jason's cock. And then without warning, Percy's rim began to pulse around him, followed by an animalistic cry from the brunet and a splatter of cum shooting from the tip of Percy's cock to land on the blond's chest. Percy began to chant Jason's name as he ground down with that new angle and increased tightness and that was enough for the blond.

Jason couldn't stop the cry that erupted from him, "Percy, oh fuck, Percy!" and he shot his load into that waiting ass as the brunet collapsed on his chest, panting heavily. The blond continued to ride out the waves of his orgasm, still feeling the contractions of Percy's walls around him as he placed gentle kisses along the brunet's sweaty temple and forehead, one arm wrapping around Percy's back, the other reaching down between them to press two fingers against Percy's stretched hole as his cock slid out. Those fingers then pushed inside to continue feeling the pulsing of Percy's internal orgasm, as well as to keep his cum inside of him for now. Much to both of their disappointment, Percy did not have a rosebud tonight. That just meant that they would need to try harder next time to make it actually happen.

"So, you and Nico?" Percy laughed as they finally came out of their blissed out states after basking in their shared afterglow in silence for over half an hour, neither one of them wanting break it until necessary. After all, for so long, everything that they had said to one another had been the complete opposite of what they had just done. Neither of them want to discuss as to what will become of them after this weekend just yet, but they were both sure even without words that it would continue on.

Jason groaned, finally removing his fingers from Percy's ass. "Of course you'd bring up my ex after great sex. Fine, yes. We dated all through high school. I went across the country for university so we decided to break up, it was mutual though and there is nothing between us anymore."

"I get the suspicious feeling that he's the one who convinced his dad to suggest to Reyna to give you Air Jupiter's mornings. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew that this was going to happen between us this weekend," Percy chuckled as he reached down and ran his fingers through the cum that lingered on the blond's chest and brought them to his mouth to clean, drawing a groan from Jason. "Well, now that I've been fed again, well, I think I'm ready for another round. This time, we're going to see if you can find my prostate and make me cum just from that."

Jason raised a single golden eyebrow to look over at the brunet who had a shit eating grin on his face. "Not only do you never shut up, you're insatiable. How many times am I going to need to fuck you before you'll be quiet and go to sleep?"

"Only one way to find out," Percy grinned before crawling back onto Jason's lap and straddling his hips, and Jason couldn't help but moan loudly as he could feel his own cum dripping out of Percy's hole and falling onto his cock, spurring arousal again in him. It was going to be a long, but rewarding night.

.

"Hello?" Percy whispered groggily, grabbing the ringing phone off the nightstand, wondering why someone was calling him before his alarm went off. He was going to kill whoever it was.

"Well, you still have your phone, so that's good. Means you aren't in jail."

"Luke?" Running a hand over his eyes, Percy attempted to shake the sleep from his mind to concentrate on the conversation. "Why the fuck are you calling me at, fuck, 6am? I don't need to be awake for another hour."

"I just wanted to make sure that you didn't do something stupid last night. I figured that at least if I woke you up, you'd be in a bit of a better mood for the day and might make it through the remote without killing a coworker." There was laughter in Luke's voice and silently Percy cursed the fact that Luke was a stupid morning person. And then the words that Luke said snapped Percy wide awake. Or maybe it was the hand that snaked under the covers to wrap around his morning wood, stroking it lazily.

"Stupid? Why would I do something stupid last night?" he asked, trying to hide the hitch in his breath as he looked down at Jason who was smirking lightly, his eyes still closed in a feint of sleep.

Luke laughed, "Percy, you are the poster boy for doing something stupid." As Luke said that, Jason's thumb pressed over the head of Percy's cock and he couldn't hold in the sigh that the touch drew from him. "Perce? Are you jerking off?"

"No!" he gasped as Jason finally threw off his guise of sleep, and slid up beside the brunet, his lips attaching themselves to the curl of Percy's ear that wasn't pressed against his phone. "I'm not jerking off. I swear." As he said that, Jason squeezed the shaft tightly and Percy outright groaned and thrust into the hold just as a long finger circled around his entrance, massaging his hole.

"Sounds like you are. Can't wait to get back tonight to come see me?" Luke's voice went dark and sensuous, and normally it would turn Percy on. After all, he and Luke had a great agreement, that whenever Percy was feeling depressed or self-destructive, he would get a night with Luke; and Annabeth would get her pleasure in watching. It was an arrangement that they had had for nearly four years now, since Percy's last boyfriend, and had continued even after Luke and Annabeth had gotten engaged. After all, it wasn't like Percy hadn't fooled around with both of them in the past, both separately and together. And earlier, Percy had been looking forward to getting home to take part in that. But now…

"Jason!" gasped Percy, unable to help himself as the tight ring of the blond's fist picked up speed, a single finger pressing inside his ass, and with help from a bite to his ear, Percy fell into orgasm quickly, panting out Jason's name as the blond chuckled lightly behind him. Jason placed a quick kiss to the flush of Percy's cheek before rolling out of bed, his own morning wood standing out prominently from his body and causing Percy to unconsciously lick his lips in anticipation as he watched Jason grab his glasses off the nightstand and make his way over to the bathroom, leaving Percy to come down from his orgasmic bliss.

"Percy? Percy! Hey, Perce!" Luke's voice came from the phone, finally pulling Percy out of his haze. "You back buddy?" Luke chuckled.

"Ah, umm, yeah. Sorry about that. I, uh, don't think I'm going to be coming over tonight, Luke. Sorry if I got your hopes up." There was embarrassment in Percy's voice, and it only brought a full blown laugh from Luke.

"Oh my fuck. You fucked Jason last night, didn't you? I guess that hatred between you was more than we all guessed."

Percy blushed, as he heard the water for the shower start up. "Technically, he fucked me." Would it be rude if he hung up on one of his best friends in order to go join the blond in his shower even if he hadn't been invited? Luke just had the audacity to laugh at him.

"Annie! Percy and Jason finally got over their tension and fucked it out last night! And it sounded like they're going to continue on with it today! And for the record, Percy bottomed!" There was a quick muffling on Luke's side of the phone as Percy peeled back the covers, wincing at the thought of the cum that he had just spilled over the sheets. Great. Now he was going to need to leave a bigger tip for the housekeepers.

"Perseus Jackson, what the hell happened there last night?" Annabeth's voice came over the phone, slightly shrill, causing Percy to wince.

"Morning, 'Beth. So, yeah, I'm sorry, I'm not going to be coming over tonight and I have to go get a shower now but don't worry, there is nothing going on that we both don't want, and I'm not going to jail, and don't worry, we'll talk about this next week, and I'm not going to lose my job, and be happy that Reyna is going to be happy that Jason and I aren't going to try to kill each other anymore but don't tell her yet and I promise that we won't kill each other and I've got to go cause he's in the shower and we have 2 hours before we have to leave and yeah, I'm going to go get laid again and tell Luke thanks and I love you both and I've got to go." Percy's single breathed rant drew loud laughter from both Luke and Annabeth on the other end of the line before Percy hung up on both of them, dropping his phone back on to the nightstand before hurrying into the bathroom.

Like he had hoped, the door had been left unlocked. Jason's glasses were on the counter, being steamed up by the hot water that was flowing in the shower, and with a deep breath, he peaked behind the curtain, only to be greeted by the sight of the blond leaning up against the back wall of the shower, his fist pumping rapidly over his own cock, a smirk on his lips as he gazed upon Percy.

"There you are. Here I thought that I was going to need to finish off myself after I was so gracious to help you out this morning," Jason whispered as Percy grinned and climbed into the shower with him.

Percy offered him a smile as well, before dropping to his knees in front of the blond. "Well, we couldn't have that now, could we?"

And like that, the rivalry was finished. They still argued all the time, and were banned from each other's work space, but no longer for the same reason as before. Now it was because Reyna had enough with walking in on the two of them while they were still on the clock, and Jason and Percy had a bit of a contest going with Will and Nico on where and if they'd caught. The only time that the contest was not valid was on weekend mornings, which were now both Jason and Percy's favourite shifts of the week.

PS. I do actually work in radio, and I love being able to put random details of my job in this story cause I know what it really is like. And btw, this story takes place in Canada, where I live, which is why the Radio call signs all start with C and Mat leave is a year. Bwhahaha. I love Canada. And working in Radio. Though nothing like this has ever happened at my station... Plus, about Nico's Parents names, well, I just can't seem to write an AU and seriously used Hades and Persephone as names. Not if it is taking place in North America. So they get…moderinized/Americanized/bastardized versions of their names. So sue me for money I don't have lol.


End file.
